


The Wings of a Raven

by HelgaHeason



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Death Eaters, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaHeason/pseuds/HelgaHeason
Summary: - Rivalries can't get in the way of what you love... -Hufflepuff second year Castiel Novak is shy, awkward, but very clever and skilled in magic. Slytherin third year Dean Winchester is brave, outgoing, and highly intelligent.The two inevitably meet during Charms, and their whole world freezes. They know there's something there, but they don't quite know what.Just as they're about to find out, a sudden fierce rivalry breaks out between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. The Hufflepuffs side with the Gryffindors, and the Ravenclaws side with the Slytherins.Soon, everyone Castiel knew becomes an enemy. Everyone Dean knew (aside from his brother, Sam, who's a Ravenclaw first year) becomes an enemy.But as the two soon discover, nothing - not even an extremely fierce interhouse rivalry - can get in the way of someone finding the one they love.





	The Wings of a Raven

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that popped into my head for no good reason, but here I am writing it anyway.
> 
> A gift for my good friend Killjoy (name redacted), and for a few of my others friends too who are casual SPN viewers. 
> 
> I love Dean and Cas, and I absolutely love the concept of them being in Hogwarts.  
> So this idea was born and I decided to run with it.
> 
> Enjoy :D

Dawn broke slowly in the Hogwarts grounds, slowly trickling through curtains, windows, and doors, bathing each and every area with a brilliant light. It was very symbolic of the school itself; a sign of hope and happiness, of love and fun, and of light being there even in the darkest of times - as Dumbledore had once said, according to Flitwick. In the Hufflepuff quarters, a raven-haired boy with cobalt eyes slowly struggled into wakefulness, wriggling and writhing in his bed in that odd state between unconsciousness and consciousness. It could be worded better, but the boy's friends couldn't think of any better words to describe the exact situation that they'd all been in.  
"C'mon, sleepyhead..." One of the boy's friends, Noah, said, hovering over the boy's face. "Wakey-wakey, sleeping beauty...".  
Another Hufflepuff boy, Logan, sat on his bed, snorted and singsonged from the other side of the room: "Caaaaaaasssss...".  
The light filtered through the windows, resting gently on the boy's face, and making him look almost angelic. Often the other boys believed he might be an angel - but then again, he was too kind to be an angel. Angels conquered and pillaged and took worlds by force - or at least they did according to some TV programme. What was it, Supernatural? Unnatural? It wasn't like any of them were going to watch it, so it didn't matter. The boy opened his eyes blearily, blinking several times.  
"'s goin' on?" He asked.  
Both boys laughed.  
"Oh, Cas, always so eloquent." Noah said with a smile.  
In his half-awake state, Castiel couldn't quite tell what was going on, but he smiled as well all the same.

Noah and Logan waved Castiel over to their part of the Hufflepuff table, where the other second-year boys were sat. Castiel ran over to them, adjusting his robes as he did so. He sat down, and began perusing the breakfast options. There were nice fluffy pancakes with blueberries or strawberries and syrup to go with them. Waffles were an option too; as were croissants and toast. Noah poked a bit of half-eaten toast wearily, and Castiel got the immediate impression that perhaps it wasn't his toast. Were the Slytherins at it again? He looked over to the Slytherin table, where a few were seemingly scheming, but none of them were doing anything that could be considered suspicious.  
"Ooh, Cas! Try the pancakes!" Logan cried, holding aloft a bit of pancake on his fork.  
Castiel looked down at his empty plate, and took a pancake.

Noah and Logan walked alongside Castiel on their way to Charms, through the winding corridors and up and down the quite frankly hazardous staircases. They both eventually stopped and left him in the company of some fourth-years (who probably had better things to do), and he walked alongside them, wistfully wishing about his future after Hogwarts. He was only a second-year, but he heard it helped if you knew what you wanted to do early on. His older brothers, Lucifer and Gabriel, were both in Slytherin - seventh-year and fifth-year, respectively - and both wanted to be Aurors. Castiel didn't much fancy the Slytherins. They were cruel and intelligent, and their eyes had a terrifying gleam to them. But this Slytherin - who Castiel had noticed out of the very corner of his eye - was different. He had brown hair, and absurdly green eyes - and there was a twinkle instead of a gleam. What was this newfound feeling within Castiel's heart? He made a mental note to ask Lucifer about this boy - this mysterious, twinkly-eyed, beautiful boy - as they were in the same house, and he wanted to get to know him. He sighed, and moved on, walking to Herbology where he had a lecture with the Gryffindors.

"Morey!" Professor McGonagall boomed. "Percivus requires you in his office.".  
The wretched boy stood up, and began packing his things, very slowly. Percivus was the new Headmaster, and while he was a very good Headmaster, he was also very brutal. Being called to his office - especially with the terms 'you are required' - was barely a good thing. A Ravenclaw third-year had once received a commendment from him, but that was pretty much it.  
"Now!" Professor McGonagall barked.  
Castiel winced. Morey wasn't in for a good time, judging by McGonagall's body language and tone. He wondered what the Gryffindors were like - brave and courageous in the face of danger was their thing, but what were they like in their day-to-day lives? Were any of them like that Slytherin he'd seen? He sighed, and willed for the day to pass faster, so he could find out that Slytherin's name.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> The title of the fic comes from one of the character's Patronuses... I'll leave you to guess who that is.
> 
> Say hi or drop a comment anytime, I'd love to know how I can improve and get better at writing.  
> Also let me know your predictions and theories - what do you think will happen?  
> What do you want to see happen?


End file.
